


Hide and Seek

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny attempts to make videos of Arianna to send to Gabi in prison - except Arianna keeps running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

It started two weeks after Arianna’s third birthday.

It was an accident really; Sonny had been filming her everyday for two years since Gabi went to prison. (Will had promised her, as she was being dragged away in handcuffs, that they’d make videos of Arianna growing up so that when she got out she could watch them.) But he supposed this was the first time that Ari actually noticed the camera and it scared her.

So when she woke that morning and waddled her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, Sonny had the camera ready like usual. Only this time she giggled and ran away to hide behind the couch.

Sonny let out a little “Oh” and Will laughed as he bent down to coax his daughter out from couch. She clung to Will’s leg, her face tucked away so only her eyes were visible and stared suspiciously at Sonny. Chuckling, Sonny put down the camera and Ari immediately popped out from behind Will and ran over to Sonny to give him a hug.

The next morning, thinking that yesterday was only a fluke, Sonny once again had the camera ready when Ari woke up and hobbled out of her bedroom for breakfast. Except as soon she saw the camera in Sonny’s hand, she ran behind the couch again. Sonny blinked in surprise but chuckled. He shut off the camera and she came out just like before.

From then on, it became a game. Every morning Sonny would have the camera rolling when Arianna woke up, and every morning she would hide behind the couch until he shut it off and put it away.

This continued for a couple weeks until one morning in the middle of June. Sonny had decided the previous night that this would be the last day he would torture Arianna with the camera. But when she pulled her door open at precisely the same time as always, she simply stared at him holding the camera.

After a two-minute standoff between Arianna and Sonny-and-the-camera, Ari shuffled forward, straight towards Sonny. She looked up at him and right into the camera. She giggled, hopped back-and-forth on her feet for a minute, clapped her hands, and then ran over to Will who was standing in the kitchen shaking with silent laughter.

After that, every morning Ari came out of her bedroom, giggled at the camera for a few seconds, and then ran to hug Will, proud of herself for standing up to Sonny and his machine.


End file.
